Ninjago: Alphas
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Ashteron is dead, and Ashlynn is the new Alpha. But with this new rise to power, Ashlynn and the Ninja will now have to fight the force that brought it, and whats more, make a choice that could affect all of Ninjago. (story is better than summary, rated for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new story! Now, i'm letting you know, updates might be a little scarce with this, been facing BAD writers block with this one, i'm hoping to kick it soon and get a rhythm going. Anyway, enjoy! **

Lloyd looked at the door to The Room. It's been a day since Ashteron left...and died. No one knows anything. Octia hasn't come back, and Ashteron went alone, so no one knows what happened.

"Lloyd?" Kai went over and touched his shoulder. "You guys doing okay?"

He nodded, then stopped. "Not sure..." Lloyd was picking up grim emotions, some his, some Ashlynn's.

Ashlynn became the Alpha the second she felt it. It was why she locked up, or at least how she explained it. Because of the sudden shift of power to her, her body and dragon didn't know what to do. Once they both realized what it meant...they broke.

Lloyd knew Ashteron for only a few days, but he knew he was a fantastic leader and father. To suddenly have him...gone. It must be a shock to everyone.

Ashlynn and the other Alpha's were in The Room, discussing what to do now. Lloyd wanted to help, but he didn't know what to say.

"I feel terrible for them..." Nya said. "He seemed like such a good guy."

"He seemed strong." Cole stated. "How could someone of that power be defeated so easily?" That bothered Lloyd too. Even though it was six against one, maybe two, how could this have happened? And where was Octia? Was he dead too?

_**"Something is bothering me..." **__"Same here...Something doesn't fit right with this." _Lloyd sighed and started to pace.

"So...what happens now?" Jay asked.

"What do you mean?" Zane questioned.

"Oh come on, I know I'm not the only one thinking it. Lloyd..." the group looked at him. "What do we do now?"

Lloyd felt his stomach drop, then sighed. "I-"

The door opened and the Alpha's and Ashlynn come out. They all looked heart broken and tired, Ashlynn especially. She wore this black sleeveless dress, something like a mourning dress. Lloyd walked over.

Ashlynn sighed. "Thank you for being patient..."

"I understand. Have you all reached something?" Lloyd asked.

Terrador sighed. "In a sense..."

Ashlynn took a breath and straightened up. "We are still going through with revealing ourselves. However, we have agreed to restrain the rouge group before they turn on your people, and make it worse."

"A good call." Lloyd agreed. _**"Revealing ourselves will solve a problem." **__"Yeah, but we still have a really big issue until the group is taken care of. Speaking of which..." _"Ashlynn. Do you know anything of Octia?"

He could have swore her eyes went red for a moment. "Actually-"

The doors suddenly swung open, and Octia stumbled in. He looked hurt, he clutched his arm and limped. But Lloyd felt something off.

Octia panted and slowly walked to Ashlynn. "Ashlynn...I am sorry..."

"Octia..." Ashlynn took a step towards him.

"I-I tried, but they pulled out their weapons and ganged up on him. I-I tried to help, but as you know, fighting is not my expertise...I was wounded, and your father...he told me to run, and e would fend them off..." Octia hung his head. "I am sorry...

The room was quiet, and heavy. Something fluttered in Lloyd's stomach. _**"These words, these actions...they seem fake." **__"They do..." _

Ashlynn looked at Octia. "...You're lying."

He jerked his head up and took a step back. "Wh-What? Ashlynn, how could you say-?"

"When my father died, I tried to find you, to reach out and feel you to save you, thinking maybe they had done worse...but I could not." Ashlynn drew herself up, a deep glare on her face. "Only two reasons that could be...you died, or you were cut from the pack. And by having you here, I'd say the latter. Tell me...why would my father do that? He seemed concerned by your 'kidnapping', yet if he cut you, he would not care." Her eyes glowed red. "What did you do?" The other Alphas flanked her, their own eyes glowing.

Octia jerked his head between them, looking flustered. Lloyd watched his actions. They were nervous, scared, shocked...like he had been caught. Suddenly, a cold feeling passed over him.

"You did it." He said. "You killed him."

The level of power suddenly increased. Octia froze, then his face turned into a twisted snarl. "Everything was going well...then you.." He glared at Ashlynn. "You ruined everything..."

Ashlynn sneered. "He was your Alpha, how could you?"

"How could I? _How could I?!" _He roared, his eyes changing color. "I did what was right! He wanted to change our ways, wanted to expose us, forgetting why he hid away! I am trying to keep us safe!"

**"He was our leader!" **Terrador rushed him, grabbing him by the collar of his robe. **"I fought alongside him like a brother, we left our homeland with him! How can you just betray our Alpha?!" **

Lloyd was spooked by this, everyone felt like they were on the edge of snapping. He didn't know what to say, or do. He was worried that if he did something, it would revert and go to him.

Octia sneered. "Betray? He betrayed me! He took from me, then when I used my magic to protect us, I should have been given the position of Alpha!" He glared at Ashlynn. "Then you...you had to be born...stolen what was mine..." Lloyd growled and stepped in front of her. "Then to bring humans along...You will never be your father!"

Ashlynn was quite. "...You're right...I won't..." She glared at him, and her eyes were red. "Because I will not make the mistake of trusting you. Terrador, take him to the holding dungeon. He will be tried, then most likely executed."

Terrador gripped him harder. Octia growled. "You will regret this..." His hand glowed with a purple pink mist.

"! Terrador, watch out-!" Lloyd tried to warn him and rush to him. But Octia swung hi fist and hit Terrador in the face. He roared and let go, covering his face is if on fire. Octia then opened his hands, enveloping himself in the smoke. IT crackled, and there was this electric spicy smell, then it faded and he was gone.

Everyone rushed to Terrador to check on him. Ashlynn looked him over. "Terrador, are you alright?"

He panted, growling at the same time. "I...gah...I hate that element..."

Ashlynn looked at a guard. "Take him to the infirmary and have Matilda look him over." She stood up and looked at the other Alphas. "You all, go home and be on the lookout. Double your guards and keep an eye on your veils. Who knows what Octia will try."

People started moving, moving Terrador. Ignitus looked at Ashlynn. "Ashlynn, are you going to be okay?"

She swallowed and Lloyd saw her stiffen. "No...but now is not the time to grovel. Actions must be taken now." She turned and started going up the stairs.

Glacero looked at Lloyd. "Hum-...Ahem...Lloyd. Please, keep an eye on her." Lloyd just nodded and followed her.

_"He used my name..." __**"They trust you off all people to be by her side. Plus with her being the Alpha, they must respect you as well ``''**__Hm.." _Lloyd followed her, then she kept going down, past her room. "Ashlynn?" She walked to another set of doors, these ones purple and gold. She opened the door and went in. Lloyd followed.

Inside was another study like Ashterons, but more desks and books open. _"Octia's room." _He looked at Ashlynn. She went to a table and braced her hands on it.

"Lloyd..." She said quietly. "You still love me, right?"

"! Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"I wanted...to make sure..." She said.

_**"Brace yourself Lloyd." **_Ashlynn's dragon spoke in his head. Before he could ask, he felt a surge of anger. Ashlynn screamed and flipped the table, books flying everywhere. She turned to another and threw it, her eyes fully red with the black slit.

Lloyd was frozen, then he snapped from it. "Ashlynn!" He ran and grabbed her. She screamed and hit him.

**"Let me go! Let me go!" **She cried and hit him. Slowly her hits had less power, then she just cried and crumpled. Lloyd hugged her as they sunk to the floor. She cried, gasping. "L-Lloyd..."

"I know..." He hugged her, tears on the verge of falling. "Ashlynn...I'm so sorry...I caused this..."

"No, no, its my fault...I left and risked everything..." She sobbed. They sat in silence, Ashlynn sobbing. She sniffed and hiccuped. "N-No...it's not either of us...it's Octia. Its his fault...He did this...he betrayed us..."

"Who knows how long he's been plotting this...but I promise, we will stop him." He kissed her head. "We'll stop him and make him pay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am super sorry for taking so long on doing this. A lot of stuff is happening, I've been busy, and also facing one HELL of a writers block. I'm sorry to take so long with this! But enjoy this chapter, sorry again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

The sun rose and filled the room. Lloyd blinked his eyes open as he looked at the window. After Ashlynn's explosion of anger, he carried her to her room to sleep. He stayed up as long as he could, but ended up falling asleep. He slowly moved her to her bed and got up.

"mmm..." Ashlynn moaned a little.

"Sssh." Lloyd kissed her head. "Sleep some more. I'll get you if something happens, okay?" She shifted a little, then fell back asleep.

Lloyd left the room, and went downstairs. He rubbed his face. He felt emotionally exhausted.

"Hey man." Kai and Cole walked up to him." You doing okay?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No..."

They looked at each other. Cole cleared his throat. "Um, the others wanted to see you. Since Ashlynn is...kinda out of commission."

Lloyd nodded his head. He followed them into the dining room. "Hey..."

They all looked at him. Ashlynn's friends, the other ninja, Matilda, and Terrador. Terrador looked worse, tired, almost like he was hungover. Terrador looked at him. "Lloyd..." He stood up and looked at him. "Ashlynn, is she...?"

"She's asleep now. She...had a moment, but we agreed that Octia is all at fault." He sighed. "We need to find him, before he causes any more trouble. for anyone."

"Yes, agreed..." Terrador sighed and rubbed his face. The room was quiet and heavy.

"Okay!" Kai clapped his hands. "I'll ask. What the hell is Octia's problem?"

"Kai!" Nya hissed at him.

"no, no..." Terrador mumbled. "He has every right to ask. You all do." Terrador sighed. "Long ago, we hid ourselves away from humans. Mostly because they were scared of us. But the problem was keeping us separated effectively. Humans could still come in and out, find out, and...terrorize us. Well, one day, two shifters came here. Octia, and a woman named Agnes. Octia demonstrated amazing powers, unlike any shifter. He managed to cast a spell that his all of our territories. We were grateful, and Ashteron made him second in command. He was grateful. Until..." He sighed.

"Until?" Cole asked.

"Ashteron fell in love." Matilda stated. "We're not sure what, or what happened, but he fell in love."

"Please do not tell me with Octia." Jay shivered. Lloyd kinda had the same reaction thinking about it, but he knew better.

"Agnes." He said. "He fell in love with her...Ashlynn's mother."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kai said. "The other dragon..that was Ashlynn's mom?"

Terrador nodded. "She was from the same clan as Octia. She was a Sleeper...but because of her ability, she could sustain herself, unlike most of them."

"Octia felt that Ashteron stole her from him. Two dragons from a dying clan, one saving our people, but the other capturing the heart of our Alpha. They mated, then they announced they were having a child." Matilda said. "Octia was on edge. But we all pushed it off as...Agnes may not have made it through the birth..." the air got heavy again.

"She...did not, did she?" Zane asked.

Matilda nodded and wiped an eye. "She wasn't strong enough to hold her magic and have Ashlynn. She died...that's when we noticed the change in Octia. He acted like...Ashteron robbed him of a position that was never meant to be his in the first place..."

Terrador grumbled. "We ignored it...Ashteron ignored it...His heart was bigger than anything, his soul strong for all...He never would have pushed him away, pushed him down, not after what he has done."

"But we...I changed it." Lloyd stated._ "We came here, changed everything...It-"_ **_"Do not say it is our fault. It is not"_**

"I wish to say you didn't...but yes, your arrival tipped the balance of the scale. Ashteron had been wanting to reveal ourselves again, but didn't know...when the right time was." Terrador looked at Lloyd. "Yours and Ashlynn's love for each other changed everything. So Octia acted by force." He growled and his eyes glowed green. Lloyd remembered seeing that green somewhere. Then again, he remembered seeing Ashteron's dragon too. He just can't...

"The mural." That's right. He looked at Terrador. "Terrador...what generation are you?"

The other ninja looked at Lloyd confused. Terrador just chuckled. "That obvious, hm?" He sighed, a sad sound. "I am one of the first dragons here, turned shifter." They got their attention riled up.

"Wait...you've been here that long?!" Cole asked. "That must mean you're...really, really old!" He was nudged by Nya.

Terrador chuckled, an empty sound. "Yes...Ashteron, Glacero, and I are..." He cleared his throat. "Glacero and I are the...last pure dragons to come from our Mother's home. Most dragons you see here are a few generations."

"You've been here since the beginning..." Lloyd quietly stated. He gripped the sleeve of his shirt. "Terrador...I promise. We will avenge Ashteron."

Terrador nodded. "I greatly appreciate it."


	3. Chapter 3

***Rises from the grave* _I LIVE! _**

***Dusts off* Sorry about that. And Sorry for taking so long. Stuff has been happening, and I've also just been in a massive writers block. And I could lie and say that this lock down should have given me more time to do stuff, but I am what they classify as an essential worker, so I've still been working. **

**But I have finally, _finally_ found my long lost motivation to write again! So i'm getting this story arch done, then I hope to get back to doing ym rewritten series again. **

**Hope you and enjoy and thank you for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, just my OCs.**

* * *

Ashlynn opened her eyes, but she felt heavy. Her mind felt fogged, caged. "Please tell me it was all a nightmare...please..." "I wish I could say it was...but..." Tears filled her eyes again, and she tried not to lose it again. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She sat up, her hand still covering her eyes. She had no idea what to do, where to begin. Octia had to be found, and stopped, but...everything was so sudden.

She heard the door open, and Lloyd's scent came in. "Hey..." He came over, sat on the bed and hugged her. She sighed and leaned into him. His scent eased her a little and helped her get her head together. "I just got done talking to Terrador. He had to head home, to make sure everyone was safe." She nodded. They sat there for a while, then she felt him tap her arm, with her symbol on it. "Hey..what's this?"

She knew it was there, what he was talking about, but she still looked at it. She's always had it, everyone does. It's a black dragon, wrapped around her arm, with one leg out, and a grey wing over it. It was homage to her father's dragon, the first dragon shifter. "It's a birthmark. For every dragon shifter. They have it since birth. I should have told you about it."

"Nah, I meant to ask sooner...you think I could get one? Like a tattoo?" He asked.

She laughed a little. It helped lift her heart a little. "Maybe, it's up to you." she sighed. "...I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, for anything. If you apologize for bringing us here, I'll say we wanted to come. If you apologize for your outburst, it's Octia's fault. Nothing has been your fault, okay?" He told her.

She looked at him, getting ready to cry again. "...I love you, so much..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too..."

She purred and nuzzled him. "...We need to address everyone about this. They're probably all freaking out, and wanting answers." she got up. "Can you have the guards send a message out to everyone to gather in front of the temple? This is something that needs to be said to everyone at once." Lloyd nodded.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in front of the temple, murmuring. They all looked concerned, and scared. Ashlynn took a breath. Lloyd squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. "Thank you..." She breathed out, and stepped up to the top of the steps. "Everyone!" They all turned to her. "I understand that you all must be shocked, and wondering what has happened." she swallowed. "My father, Ashteron...is dead. You all felt it...but his death was not an accident." They were now looking at each other, in confusion. She grit her teeth. "He was killed, by Octia, and his pack of traitors."

That caused everyone to be in an uproar.

"How could he?!"

"Why would we do this to us?!"

"Kill the traitors!"

Everyone's statements were now overpowering. There was no separating what people were saying, but the mood was anger. Lloyd was worried Ashlynn lost everyone.

"Everyone!" Ashlynn's voice rang out, and everyone stopped at once. "I understand that you are all upset...I am too. But I do promise, Octia will pay for his crimes. However, I ask you not to put yourself in danger to stop him. I ask you this for your own safety." she took another breath. "I also have another piece of news to share. I...I am going to reveal us again to the humans." People were shocked again, but this wasn't anger. Lloyd was happy around that. "We have hid too long, and it no longer benefits us to hide. It is time we stop hiding, and unite with the humans. We have to stop hiding...we must give up our old ways..." She looked back at Lloyd. "And start with the new ones." She smiled at home. And right then and there, Lloyd understood something.

"We would follow your requests to the end of the world, Ashlynn." someone called out from the crowd.

"We trust you ,as we trust your father."

"I trust no one else more than you. Ashlynn! Ashlynn!"

"Ashlynn! Ashlynn! Ashlynn!" The crowd started to chant. A tear fell down her cheek, at everyone praising her. Lloyd felt the emotions through their bond, and he wiped a tear, but it was cut off suddenly. He guessed that Ashlynn didn't have a hold on pack bonds like her father did.

She wiped her eyes, smiling. "Thank you everyone. Now, I ask you to return home, and please travel safely. We do not know when Octia will make his move, so please, everyone be safe." She nodded to the guards and they started escorting people back to their homes.

Kenneth came up to her. "We're going to head to the territories, to see if Octia has made a move there."

She nodded. "Please, all of you, be careful."

"Please girl, you think we're that battle crazy to attack Octia?" Terra asked. Before Ashlynn could say anything, she cut her off again. "But, if we do..." Terra grinned. "I promise we'll haul him back to you personally." Ashlynn smiled.

Isa went up and hugged her. "We will be safe. You worry about protecting here." Ashlynn nodded.

They all shifted, then took off into the air, and flew off into the clouds.

Lloyd looked at Ashlynn. "I understand now."

Ashlynn turned to him. "what?"

"Why I love you the way I do." He swallowed the small lump in his throat and walked up to her. "Did...Harumi tell you..anything?"

She looked away. "Just her twisted story. How you were a gullible fool who trusted anyone in trouble."

"Yeah...harsh but true. But, I know now why I felt the way I did towards her, and why it's amplified with you. You're like me. You work hard to ensure people's safety, regardless of your own. You try to spread a voice out to others, to ensure them that you can do this. You work hard to be the right leader, not just someone in power." He took her hand. "That's why I love you, more than I did her. I saw her as a princess, someone for the people, but you...You're a true leader."

More tears fell down Ashlynn's face. "Lloyd..." she hugged him tight. "Thank you...I love you so much..."

He hugged her back. "I love you too..." He kissed the side of her head. "...I say when this is over, we make it official and get married."

She laughed, purring into him. "I like that idea..." She looked up at the hill, where her mother's tree sat. "...There's something I want you to help me with."

* * *

Lloyd helped cover the base of the ginkgo sprout with dirt, near the cherry blossom tree. "Why a ginkgo?"

Ashlyn smiled. "My father liked the name, the shape of the leaf, and the color they can get." she stood up from it. It was just a sprout, maybe 3 feet tall, but...it was the tree her father said to bury for him, next to her mother.

Lloyd took her hand. "He trusted you enough to make your Alpha...I'm not sure what your father's stance on revenge was, but I know he will rest easy, knowing you are leading his people to the right future." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, purring.


	4. Chapter 4

Harumi looked over the group they had, readying their weapons. She heard Octia come up behind her, and she turned. She smiled, and grinned. "We're ready, my alpha."

"Good. We strike, _now_."

* * *

Lloyd watched the sun start to set. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was scared. Scared for Ashlynn, for the shiters...himself. If Octia's magic was designed to screw with the dragon magic...Lloyd was worried what it would do to him. He shook his head a little. _"I can't afford to be afraid like this. I have to stand strong, especially standing next to Ashlynn. She has to be stronger than anyone right now." __**"We are with her though. We can lean on her, as well. And she may lean on us" **__"I know" _

He turned back to the room. Ashlynn was already laying down. She wasn't asleep, he could tell. He went inside, closed the balcony doors, and went and laid in the bed behind her. Immediately she turned into him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"I'm scared..." She whispered.

"I know..."

She clenched his shirt in her hands. "But I can't afford to be this scared...not for everyone..."

He hugged her. "Ashlynn, you aren't alone. I know you have to protect them, but that doesn't mean you have to do this alone. You have your people with you, to support you. And you have me, okay?" He kissed her. "I'm right here with you."

She purred and nuzzled his neck. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." He kissed her, then turned his body to lay over her-

_***SLAM***_

"Ashlynn, Lloyd!" Kenneth yelled at them.

They both sat up. "Kenneth, what-?" Ashlynn started to ask.

"They're here..." He swallowed. "They're attacking." They shot out of bed and rushed down to the main hall.

* * *

The ninja were in the main hall, in a mixture of pajamas and armor. "Dude, what do we do?!" Kai asked.

Lloyd looked at Ashlynn before he could say anything. He could feel her nerves. She swallowed. "Everyone, remain calm. We have no choice now but to fight him..." Lloyd could see her shake a little.

Everyone was deathly quiet, but everyone's nerves were shot. Right now there is a great enemy getting ready to attack, and they weren't moving.

"Alright!" Cole barked up. "We need to move and come up with a game plan!" Cole looked at Ashlynn. "We hate to do this to you, but to reduce casualties, I think it's best if we..." He gestured to the other ninja, Kenneth, Terra, and Javin. "Take on the flightless goons." Lloyd opened his mouth, but Cole cut him off. "Lloyd, none of us will be strong enough to fight Octia. Harumi might be a different matter, but she might stay closer to him."

"But we have no problem kicking her ass if she breaks off!" Nya piped up.

"Yeah, we have a strong bone to pick with her." Kai agreed.

Lloyd nodded. "You're right." Lloyd looked at Ashlynn. "As long as we all fight together, we can handle him. That's something Octia can't do, is work with others well. He's a tyrant, not a leader."

Ashlynn swallowed and nodded. "We need to prepare ourselves, quickly." Lloyd nodded.

* * *

Lloyd gripped his sword. Everyone was out front of the temple, waiting. It was deathly quiet. He looked at Kenneth. "You're sure they're on their way?"

Kenneth nodded. "We heard...something. Something unnatural."

"It was a rumble, but with an odd pitch." Terra said.

"Motorcycle engine." Zane said. "They had bikes when we first met them."

Ashlynn took a breath, clutching the sleeve of the black cloak. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she should wear it. Wearing this started all of this, she was going to end it like this. She felt a hand over hers and looked up. Lloyd had his hand over hers, nodding. She swallowed and nodded.

Then they heard it. The rumble of motorcycle engines. "They're here." Lloyd said. "There's no losing this fight."

"Right." Kai agreed.

"Uh..." Jay started. Everyone glared at him. "I didn't say anything!"

The sound got louder. There was no more time to argue. Suddenly, the flightless came through the thin barrier on their bikes, revving them. They stopped soon, and right behind them was Octia and Harumi.

Ashlynn swallowed hard, trying to keep from shaking. From across the land, she saw him sneer an awful twisted grin.

No one moved. It was quiet. Lloyd wasn't sure who would break first, but then Ashlynn stepped forward.

"Octia! For your crimes, you will pay for your life! Surrender, now!" Ashlynn tried her hardest to pull every ounce of courage into her voice...then Octia laughed.

"You honestly expect me to be scared of a child like you? You are not fit to rule." Octia's eyes glowed that sickening wine color again. "The title should have been given to me. And since it wasn't, I will take it..._**BY FORCE!" **_He screamed that and it started. The flightless, still on their bikes, revved and took off towards the temple.

"Go!" The others started after them. As the flightless got closer, Nya and Cole ran forward. Cole slammed the ground and jagged slabs pointed forward, throwing off two. Another one swerved to the side, and drove for him.

"Not so fast!" Nya pulled a water jet from the air and sprayed it at them, blowing them off their bike and into another flightless. The last one, with the green mask, snarled. He rejected his bike and pulled out a sword. He charged at Nya, then a pair of nun-chucks appeared and grabbed it.

"Think again!" Jay hollered. He sparked up and electricity ran through the chucks to the sword, and to the flightless. He stiffened, then laughed and looked at Jay. "huh?" More electricity, something more yellow than Jay's, started to coil around his arm. "Y-You're-" He was cut off as the lightning met and there was a small explosion.

"Jay!" Kai called out, but the big flightless with the orange mask blocked him. He growled and punched his fist into his hand, dirt clouds forming. Kai brandished his sword, lighting it on fire. "Let's see who wins this big guy."

"I can see clearly who will." A storm of scales surrounded him and he turned into the wingless dragon that they saw in the Roaring Tunnels. It growled, and lunged at him...

Then another dragon plowed into him. A big grey dragon with brown accents, and a lot of spines. They tousled and wrestled on the ground.

"Move Kai!" Kenneth shouted at him. "Terra doesn't pay attention to her surroundings when she fights!" Kai jumped back as he said that. He heard some footsteps behind him and another flightless, with a red mask and two daggers, ran up to him and swiped. Kai was able to block his blow.

Zane was ready to fire an ice ball when he heard a laugh behind him and moved as a bat was swung down. The one with the pink mask laughed, an insane sound. Zane was ready to block with his ice, then the bat lit on fire and he swung. Zane managed to duck, barely, but stumbled as he did. The flightless laughed and brought the bat up...then twitched like crazy when an electric current hit them and they collapsed. Javin was behind him, his palm alive with electricity. He nodded at Zane, and Zane nodded in return.

* * *

Ashlynn and Lloyd ran past the fight, towards Octia and Harumi. They stopped when they got past it. Octia growled and his hands glowed purple. Harumi took her knife out and chuckled. Ashlynn swallowed the dryness in her throat.

* * *

_"What you described...that's a magic crystal knife." Ashterron furrowed his brow. _

_Ashlynn and her father were in his study, just after she had returned home. She was telling him about the flightless, the cloaks, the land, Duni...and Harumi. She told him about how she felt after getting stabbed. _

_"Magic Crystal...I thought they were destroyed." She said. _

_He nodded. "They should have been...unless there are some still out there. Those crystals are dangerous. They rob us of our magic, and render us weak. That woman sounds dangerous. We'll need to take care of her too..." Ashlynn swallowed. "Ashlynn?" She looked at her father. "Something is on your mind." _

_She sighed. "She's human...I'm worried if we do something...It could be taken out of context if it were to get out." _

_Ashterron nodded. "I understand, but she is a danger to all. I'm sure if we explain, there can be an understanding." He sighed. "Though it will not make things easy..." _

_"I'm sorry if I pushed you towards this decision...I know you wanted more time..." She said. She had this guilt in her stomach, this feeling that what she did was selfish. _

_Ashterron smiled. "Don't feel that way." she looked at him. "I'm sorry...but you've always been bad at hiding your feelings. Do not feel bad. It's good that you did this, otherwise I would probably have pushed it off for far too long." He kissed her head. "We will do this..we can do this. Together."_

* * *

Ashlynn sneered. Octia took away that meaning. _Together. _

Lloyd took out his sword. "This ends here."

"Indeed Lloyd." Harumi purred. She grinned. "Look, you get another chance to fight me~. How wonderful." Lloyd gripped his sword to stabilize himself.

"Enough." Octia stated. "Let us end this."

"Gladly." Ashlynn and Lloyd rushed at them. Octia and Harumi prepped their stances.

Then Ashlynn and Lloyd crossed, Lloyd to Octia, and Ashlynn to Harumi. It shocked them for a moment, then they regained their composure.

Ashlynn jumped at Harumi to make a grab for the knife. Harmui saw this and grinned, turning the knife so she grabbed the blade. Something of an electric feeling pursed through her, and she felt the sharp blade in her hand. Ashlynn hissed, a growl mixed with it, but she held. She looked Harumi in the eyes. "Why...Why side with him, he is a tyrant!"

"He saved my life." Harumi told her. "I owe it to him." She slid her knife out of her grasp, cutting her hand even more. She grinned. "He is smart, strong, cunning...There is no way you can measure up to him~."

"I'm not trying to..." Ashlynn sneered at her, clenching her fist. "I don't need to measure up to him...I don't need to be him. I am my own person!" She rushed Harumi, taking out a dagger, and swiped. Harumi blocked it, not expecting Ashlynn to have her own. "We will take you down! Both of you!"

Harumi sneered...then it changed to a wide, uneasy grin as she looked behind her. "Oh, _We're _not the ones going down..."

Ashlynn was confused for a second...then pain and dread filled her whole body. She slowly turned...

Just in time to see Lloyd fall to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Are you sure?" Ashlynn asked. _

_Lloyd nodded. "If Octia gets you with his magic, then it can cause big trouble. From the sounds of it, you can recover from the knife better than you can recover from his magic." They were discussing their battle plan. _

_Ashlynn swallowed. "But...what about you? What will the magic do to you?" _

_Lloyd smiled. "I'm more human than you give me credit for. I can withstand it. I'll be fine." He pressed his forehead into hers. "Besides, your people need you more than me..." _

_She swallowed. "Yes..." she closed her eyes and nuzzled him. "But __**I**_ _need you more than anyone." Lloyd smiled and kissed her._

* * *

He swung his sword at Octia, keeping a wide berth. If Octia got close, then it would be a disadvantage. But Lloyd had powers of his own. His hand lit up with green energy.

Octia sneered. "Human, do you honestly expect me to yield and collapse to one such as you?"

"No, just fall." Lloyd stated. Yeah, it wasn't cool, but now was not the time to come up with a catchy phrase. He threw the energy ball at Octia. He tried to block, but Octia's magic wasn't as strong and it broke.

Lloyd rushed him, his sword ready. He lunged it forward, but Octia caught it with his hand, it swirling with a ball of magic. "You're a weak human! You can't possibly be able to stand against me!"

"I've faced enemies much worse than you!" Lloyd pulled it back and swung again. Octia ducked, and Lloyd adjusted his swing again. "I have faced darkness itself, beings of another realm, my own father. There is nothing you can have up your sleeve that can keep me down!"

Octia sneered. "I don't need anything up my sleeve..." Octia looked behind him and grinned. "My right hand is already taking care of things."

It worked too well. Lloyd fell for the faint and looked back. Just as he did, Octia hit him with a massive spell.

He was wrong. He couldn't handle the magic.

* * *

_**"LLOYD!" **_Ashlynn screamed and ran at him. She felt the pain, the anger, the fear...so many emotions through him. She ignored Octia, Harumi, everyone...Her vision just fell on Lloyd.

It wasn't good.

The magic swirled around him in a thick cloud...but she could still see the damage. His skin was changed. It was human in some patches, dragon scales in another...and this black, rough skin in others. Everything that made him _him, _was reacting badly to this magic.

He growled. "A-Ashlynn..." He whispered. "St-Stay back..." He looked at her and it felt like her body froze. His left side of his face was the Oni skin, white markings crawling around his eye and the eye itself was unnaturally red. His right side was his dragon scales, protruding through his skin in an unnatural way, his eye gold. He was bleeding. Lloyd coughed and blood came up.

Ashlynn rushed to him and tried to hold him, but the magic stung her. She yelped and jumped back ,tears streaming down her face. Not from her pain though, from him.

Octia chuckled and walked past, Ashylnn screamed and grabbed him by the cloak. _**"OCTIA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL KILL YOU!" **_She had never felt anger of this magnitude before.

Octia was shocked from this, then grinned. "If you kill me...who will help him?" She choked up, her body tight. "Only I can make the magic to save him. If you kill me...he'll die." She looked at Lloyd, twisted in pain. "I'll make a deal with you." she looked at him. "Give me the title of Alpha...and I will fix him."

Ashlynn couldn't breath. She had Octia in her grasp, she could kill him right now. But if she did...Lloyd would die. If she let him live and fix Lloyd...they won't have the strength to stop him.

"A-A-Ash...l-lynn..." Lloyd gasped. "D-D-Don't...do i-it..." He coughed. Everything hurt, it stung, it crushed.

Ashlynn didn't know what to do. She slowly loosened her grip on Octia. "I-I..."

"He doesn't have much time, Ashlynn." Octia smiled. "Choose. Your power, or your mate."

Ashlynn felt a knot in her throat and stomach. "I...I...I-"

_***THUNK***_

Something his Octia in the back of the head, a rock. "AH!" He turned, Ashlynn losing her grip. "Who dare's-?!" He was cut off as he looked behind him.

The entire territory, the shifters, they were all there. Children, elderly, all of them, standing there with some sort of weapon...and all crying.

"Leave her alone!" Someone shouted.

"We would never accept you as our Alpha!"

"You will never be a true Alpha!"

"We stand for Ashlynn!"

The crowd yelled, a mixture of screams and dragon roars. It was a heavy, grief filled noise. Tears fell down her face. Ashlynn saw everyone. She told everyone to stay home, to stay safe. But because they care for her, they rejected that and followed what she was feeling.

Someone from the crowd called to her. "Care for your mate. We can take him."

Octia laughed. "You, stop me?! You're all broken! No element! No power! Nothing! Just examples of Ashterron's pathetic charity!"

"It's not pathetic!" Matilda called out. "He cared for us, as a proper Alpha does! You only cared about your power, when Ashterron never needed it! Ashlynn doesn't either! She is someone we can rely on. It's because of their heart and soul that they have strength. Compared to them...**you're weak!**" She screamed at him.

He roared and his fists lit up with magic. "Very well..._**COME AT ME IF YOU'RE SO CONFIDENT! SHOW ME WHAT THE POWER YOU RECEIVED FROM BEING SHELTERED FROM A WEAK AND PATHETIC ALPHA!" **_His voice turned into something twisted, deep and gravely. Scales surrounded him in a storm, then when it cleared, he stepped forward in his dragon form. His scales were the same wine color as his eye. His wing membrane, the plates on his underside, and spines and horns were dark blue. His dragon fit his personality very well. He roared.

Ashlynn wanted to move, but looking at all her people, and how several of them shifted to fight Octia...She trusted them. she turned to Lloyd and rushed to him, kneeling next to him. "L-Lloyd..." She cried and hugged him ,the magic burning her.

"A-Ashlynn..." He coughed and hugged her.

"No matter what happens...We do it together...right?"

He smiled and hugged her close. "Right..." He felt their bond around them tighten. " love you Ashlynn..."

"I love you too Lloyd." The bond started to manifest in the air around them. "I always will...human ,dragon, or oni. You are my mate..."

"For life..." They kissed each other as the chains showing their bond solidified. Suddenly the magic exploded off Lloyd and something replaced it. A light purple cloud of magic, mixing with their scales in a clouded storm.

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to it, even Octia. It was blinding. The magic cloud reflecting light off the scales and the chain...no, the chain wasn't reflecting. The light was going through it. The chain...it was a crystal, or rather...

"A diamond chain." Matilda marveled. Octia growled.

The cloud started to clear. A creature stood up, and everyone gasped. A dragon, one they had never seen. The body was a dark green. Light yellow splatters, like paint, were on the underside. It had black and white spines going down its back. On its face,on its nose, was a dark grey shielding ridge. Light green spines covered the eyes. It had small golden whiskers. It's horns...they had two. A light yellow curled one, and a straight white one. It's feet had white claws, but the undersides were black splattered. The tip of its tail also had a black splatter on it. It had...two wings, with the same light green color as on its face. And it's eyes. It had...four. Two on each side, the top one's red, the one's on bottom, gold.

It was Lloyd and Ashlynn. Their dragons had fused.

"No way..." Kenneth stated. Everyone else was frozen.

"Did they...?" Nya tried to ask.

"They...fused together." Javin whispered.

Octia was frozen. No dragon, shifter or not, had ever...ever fused. Not even his magic was strong enough to do so! Unless...no! Impossible!

_"__**Octia."**_ Their voices were mixed together. The dragon did not open its mouth to speak. It was just...there. _**"Your attack ends here. You have no power here. Not against us."**_

Octia roared. He was panicking. but he would not let that deter him. He roared and charged them, magic forming in his mouth for an attack. He fired it.

Suddenly a green shield with purple swirls appeared, stopping the attack. Octia froze. **"**_**Your magic is no use against us. We're stronger than you. Together."**_ The shield collapsed, then formed into spheres of power themselves. _**"We offer you once more. Stop now."**_

He roared. How Dare he be stopped by a pair of...lovestruck children! They have no power, his power is absolute!

_**"Very well. We offered." **_The spheres swelled and got bigger. _**"Begone."**_ They fired at Octia at the speed of light. He didn't even have time to block when they hit him, light exploding everywhere.

Everyone shielded themselves from the blinding light. It was so strong, that anyone who was shifted...reverted. The light faded and everyone looked around.

"H-Huh?" Terra looked at herself. "I..."

"No one..has ever forced a shift..." Kenneth said.

They all heard and groaned and turned to where Octia was. He was on the ground, his robe scorched, his hair too. He groaned and slowly stood up.

"Octia!" Harumi rushed to him. she reached to help him ,but he swat her hand away. He sneered and stood up.

"Stop, Octia." He looked up. Lloyd and Ashlynn had unfused, but the diamond chain was still here. "Enough is enough." Ashlynn told him.

Octia sneered and threw his hand out...but nothing. "Wh-What?" He tried again.

"You lost everything, Octia." Lloyd told him. "It's gone...your status, your power, everything. You lost."

Octia looked around, the other shifters, closing in on him. "F-Flightless! To me!" But they didn't move. Kenneth, Terra, Javin, and the ninja had them surrounded. Octia had no power, so they couldn't follow him. Octia made a strangled noise and he looked around in panic.

Harumi grabbed him and took out a bag. "We'll be back!" She shouted. "Don't think you can stop me again!" She threw it on the ground and it exploded in dark purple power. Lloyd and Ashlynn shielded their face as it spread, then when they looked up, they were gone.

"Bastards!" Terra shouted.

"Let's find 'em!" Kai shouted after.

"No." Ashlynn said. "They have nothing. There's nothing they can do now. They're no longer a problem." She sighed, then swayed. Lloyd caught her, but he was just as tired, so they both just kind of slowly sunk to the ground.

"Lloyd, Ashlyn!" the other rushed to them. "Are you okay?" Nya asked.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "We're fine..."

Lloyd nodded. "Sorry for scaring you all..."

"Dude...that was awesome!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah, you guys...were one dragon!" Cole exclaimed.

"It was impressive to say." Javin stated, a smirk on his face.

All the shifters of the land came closer, cheering Lloyd and Ashlynn for their hard work.

Ashlynn giggled and rested her head on LLoyd's shoulder. Lloyd kissed her head. They worked together, and stopped a common enemy.

To Lloyd, this was the best victory he had ever experienced.

* * *

**Welp, there it is.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No, it's not over. I plan to do at least another chapter or two for this. Then who knows, I may do another book for this, i'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlynn tied her hair back, then growled when it fell apart. She took a deep breath. _"Okay, we can do this..." "**Yes we can."** "We can do this!" "Yes we can!" "...We can't do this!" **"No we can't!"**_ Both voices growled and Ashlynn buried her head in her arms. She sighed and looked up at the mirror.

They had to go before Ninja City's leaders to discuss bringing the shifters to the world...and she was terrified. Her stomach twisted, she felt sick...She groaned.

There was a knock and the door opened. "Ashlynn?" Lloyd asked. He looked at her. "I can feel your nerves, are you going to be okay?"

She sighed and stood up. "Lloyd...we've come to an agreement..." She turned to him. "We can't do this!"

Lloyd was taken back for a moment, then sighed. "I know you're nervous, I can feel your emotions. But we agreed, it's the best thing to do." He went over and brushed her hair from her face. "And remember, I'm here with you, okay?"

She nodded and sighed. "Right...thank you..." She sat back down and grabbed her brush. "I should hurry...before the others get impatient..."

Lloyd went behind her and took the brush from her and started brushing her hair. "Breathe, okay? Remember, I'm here with you, the other Alpha's are going to be there as well to help."

She nodded. "I'm glad they agreed, especially Terrador and Glacerio. They've been here since the beginning, they might be able to help convince them better."

LLoyd nodded, then paused. "So, Shandi and Ignitus aren't original? What happened to them?"

"Oh right. Sorry, I'm so used to others knowing." She grabbed her dragon hair pin and handed it to Lloyd. "The original Alpha's have passed on this world. I never met the original lightning alpha. but I remember the fire alpha. Ember, her name."

"It was a woman?" Lloyd asked as he gathered her hair up to pin in.

"Yes." Ashlynn confirmed. "She came to this world with my father and them, but she had to sacrifice herself a few years ago. The fire territory has a volcano, and it was on the verge of erupting. Had it, it would have been disastrous for everyone in Ninjago. So, she sacrificed herself to save the land."

"And that's why Ignitus is Alpha." Lloyd pondered something. "He...he looks familiar, like his features...I've seen them before."

Ashlynn smiled. "...He and Kenneth do look alike, despite him being the younger brother."

Lloyd froze. "Wait wait...they're brothers?! And...he's the little one!?" Ashlynn nodded a little. "What...how?"

"...I'm not sure if you noticed, but...the dragons here in this territory are not normal. While the other territories cater to their element, this home is different." she explained. "We tend to the dragons that...have complications."

Lloyd listened. He remembered Octia saying something... "Octia called everyone...Broken. What did he mean by that?"

Ashlynn signed. "They are not broken, just..different. This home is for shifters with no elemental powers, issues with dominance, or...unstable shifters. Even Sleepers, but...you know the issue there..." Lloyd nodded. "This territory is for dragons who cannot fit will with their elemental brethren. So, my father made a place for them to be more...comfortable, and less outcast."

That explained the difference Lloyd saw with everyone. "Okay, that makes sense. So...how did Ignitus gain the role of Alpha, but not Kenneth?"

"Kenneth...does not have any powers." Ashlynn said. "He can still shift, but...he cannot pull his powers. when that was obvious, he, his brother, and their parents transferred here."

Lloyd remembered something. "Matilda is his mother, right? I heard him say that."

Ashlynn nodded. "I grew up with them, but then they started noticing an incredible potential in Ignitus. He wasn't like his brother. So, when he started to shift, he and their father went back to the fire territory, From there he trained, then...managed to take the role of Alpha when the time came."

"hm..." Lloyd pinned back her hair. "...what about the others then? And the lightning Alpha."

"The Alpha will be easier to talk about. The lightning territory is...not the safest. they sit in a plane of highly active storms. To keep them in check, the Alpha will absorb and reflect a lot of the bolts. This has caused them to weaken and be hurt, so there have been a few Alpha's in the lightning territory." she handed him another hair pin. "Shandi has actually been Alpha for a while, and we think he might actually last longer than his predecessors."

"He did look kind of young, but I could still feel the power." He pinned up another piece of hair. "so, your friends...what's wrong with them?"

Ashlynn signed. "Isa is a Peacer...and Glacerio's daughter." Lloyd shot his eyebrows up. "I know, their personalities are different. Isa's mother also died having her, for different reasons. But her being the daughter of an ALpha, and being a Peacer...makes things difficult. So she cannot be ALpha and the role will go to someone else."

"Hm...so why is she here?" Lloyd asked.

"She felt as if it were to be better to be here to see if she could work on being...more dominant. It can't work, it's just how she was born..." Ashlynn smiled. "But she at least got to find Javin."

"Yeah, he seems...edgy. What about him?"

"He has a rare issue. You know of the levels of dominance, and how shifters can feel them. Javin cannot. He has troubles finding out who is more dominant than him, and that can get him in trouble, because...he does have a sharp tongue."

"Ah. Yeah, I know someone like that." Ashlynn glanced at him. "Yeah, it's Kai."

She chuckled. "Javin came here, because my father is the only one with enough power to actually go through to him. But over time, we were able to be friends, and he and Isa fell in love. And now that they are mated, they can live here together in the territory in peace...hopefully."

Lloyd nodded. "And Terra?" he suddenly felt sorrow and...empathy go through their bond.

"Terra...has an unfortunate story..." ashlynn sighed. "She was born and lived in Earth territory. Her parents were miners, and they helped dig tunnels for storage or for expanding. Well, they brought her with them one day to show her what they did, but there was...an accident...a cave in happened, and before they could shift, they died protecting Terra. No one knew about the cave for weeks, and she was trapped alone down there..." Ashlynn's face went a little white and Lloyd felt queasy. "She...had to do something horrible to survive.."

Lloyd felt his stomach sink. "she...had to eat them, didn't she?"

Ashlynn nodded. "That event called out her dragon, but because of the circumstances, it...wasn't a stable relationship. By the time they found her, she was...mad. They brought her here to see what my father could do. They almost thought about killing her to save her from that mental hell..." Ashlynn sighed. "But, because of my curiosity, I want to talk to her every day, despite being told not to..." Lloyd smirked a little. "And...that managed to bring her out of it. She's been my best friend for years because of it."

Lloyd put down the brush. "...You have some much history, and you've only been here your whole life..." ashlynn nodded. "...This is why you...we need to do this." Lloyd took her hand. "I want you to be able to tell these stories, and other stories in the future, to other people and children. I'm sure you can do this, Ashlynn."

Ashlynn smiled. "Thank you Lloyd." Lloyd leaned down and kissed her.

Just after he did that though, there was a knock. "Ashlynn?" Matilda asked. "The other ALpha's are here, and they're ready." During her story telling, Ashlynn didn't notice their presence.

She stood up and looked at herself. "You did good."

"wasn't too hard." Lloyd told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can do this. Both of you."

She nodded. "We know."


End file.
